Travesuras De Amor & Viajeros en el tiempo
by Sakura Gremory
Summary: Los recuerdos atormentan a Harry pero últimamente hay uno que no lo deja dormir ¿quién es el hombre de la caja azul? ¿Que hizo Dumbledore antes de morir? Parece que le dejo una nueva Misión, el problema es que no la recuerda Seguro, el viejo Dumbledore le lanzo un obliviate. "Debo estar Loco, Hermione y Malfoy juntos eso es locura" un poco de crossover DWxHP
1. Prologo

Como siempre los personajes no me pertenecen son de JKR

Doctor Who Pertenece a la BBC

Bueno este es un pequeño Crossover de Doctor Who y Harry Potter.. claro mas Harry Potter ya que sera breve la intervención de los otros personajes

es Dramione.

* * *

**Travesuras De Amor**

**y**

**Viajeros en el tiempo**

**Prologo**

**.**

Los recuerdos atormentan a Harry pero últimamente hay uno que no lo deja dormir ¿quién es el hombre de la caja azul? ¿Que hizo Dumbledore antes de morir? Parece que le dejo una nueva Misión, el problema es que no la recuerda

Seguro, el viejo Dumbledore le lanzo un obliviate. Como si no fuera suficiente, su nuevo status de Héroe, el Quidditch y terminar la escuela.

Sin mencionar sus contantes visiones ¿sueños? Era lo más seguro. De no ser sueños algo estaba oculto en su memoria quizá el pensador sería una buena opción pero si le lanzaron un hechizo ¿cómo estar seguro? Hogwarts siempre fue un lugar seguro, con monstruos en todos lados.

_"Debo estar Loco, Hermione y Malfoy juntos eso es locura, pero ¿porque parece que es cierto?" "ese nuevo profesor es extraño, pero ya lo he visto antes" "algo oculta ese Profesor y Dumbledore ya lo sabia"_

_"sucesos extraños, extrañas desapariciones ¿Qué rayos pasa aquí?"_

_"descubriré todo" "sobre todo, lo que ocurre entre Hermione y Malfoy, es lo primero en mi lista de cosas por descubrir"_

_"Bien Harry deja de pensar tonterías y descubre que es todo esto" _

* * *

**Bueno es la pequeña introducion de lo que sera el Fic**

**dedicado especialmente a mi acosadora del face que me animo a escribirlo (sabes quien eres) si les gusta lo continuo si no. Pues no pasa nada de ustedes depende **


	2. Primer Acto

_**Como siempre los personajes no me pertenecen son de JKR**_

_**Doctor Who y sus personajes Pertenece a la BBC**_

_**Bueno este es un pequeño Crossover de Doctor Who y Harry Potter.. **_

_**claro mas Harry Potter ya que sera breve la intervención de los otros personajes**_

* * *

Capítulo 1

**Primer Acto**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

— ¿Parezco gente? —pregunto el Doctor a la chica frente a el —confía en mi soy el Doctor —dijo entrando en la TARDIS

La consola ardía, algo que debía esperar después de haberse regenerado dentro, dio un salto en el tiempo. La puerta se abrió; asomo su cabeza estaba mojado y su ropa estaba hecha tirones. Frente a él estaban dos chicos « ¿es que solo me encontrare con niños?» se pregunto

—Hola —saludo el Doctor

El chico Pelirojo lo vio con temor

— ¿Dónde estoy?

—Harry, creo que es peligroso —El chico pelirojo se acercó al otro niño

—Lo siento no quise asustarlos —dijo Sonriendo y un polvo dorado salió de su boca. —las primeras horas siempre son confusas, todo es nuevo

Harry vio al extraño

— ¿Quién eres? —pregunto sosteniendo su varita

—Soy el….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Harry abrió los ojos de golpe su respiración era agitada, toco su frente de nuevo dolía como los días de Voldemort ¿Quién era ese hombre? Últimamente soñaba mucho con él, no sabía quién era. Quizá Ron supiera después de todo el también aparecía en sus sueños

—Ron. —Harry despertó a su amigo

— ¿Qué ocurre? —pregunto Ron medio dormido

—Recuerdas hace años cuando fuimos al bosque prohibido, había alguien

Ron parpadeo un momento

—Harry, hemos ido mucho al bosque Prohibido debes ser más especifico

Harry trato de recordar lo que había soñado

—En segundo año, cuando fuimos con Aragog había un hombre… —de repente sintió un mareo ¿Qué hacia Dumbledore? —No importa, solo fue un sueño —dijo el azabache no muy seguro

—Estas raro Harry. —dijo Ron volviendo a dormir

Harry simplemente salió de su cuarto, bajo hasta la sala, Hermione dormía al lado de la chimenea con un libro, seguro no se había dado cuenta. El chico sonrió ante este hecho a pesar de haber pasado un año desde la guerra había cosas que no cambiaban y eso estaba bien.

— ¿Harry? —Hermione abrió los ojos — ¿Qué hora es?

—Las cinco —contesto, sentándose a su lado

— ¿Estás bien? Pareces preocupado —Hermione lo vio seriamente

—No es nada, simplemente..—Harry se detuvo. No sabía cómo decir lo que ocurría en su mente. —un sueño, siempre es igual estoy junto a Ron en el bosque prohibido ¿Recuerdas segundo año?

Hermione asintió, fue el año en que se transformó en gato gracias a la poción multi jugos y claro cómo olvidar al basilisco que la petrifico

–Cuéntame tu sueño —finalmente dijo Hermione

—claro, estoy en el bosque en busca de Aragog, cuando nos topamos con una extraña Caja azul, parece arruinada, hay un hombre dentro, viste extraño

— ¿extraño?

—Sí, su ropa parece destruida, y esta mojado… hay unas estatuas que se mueven, es todo no recuerdo nada mas

Hermione enarco una ceja y vio seriamente a Harry

— ¿Qué te ha dicho Ron?

Harry negó con la cabeza

—Quizá solo es un sueño, después de todo lo que ha pasado, es probable que haya cosas que simplemente te estén molestando

Harry se recostó sobre el sillón quizá Hermione tenía razón pero ese sueño parecía real, de hecho parecía un recuerdo ¿pero de qué? Cerro los ojos la imagen de Voldemort llego sobresaltándolo. Hermione tenía razón solo era un montón de cosas amontonadas en su cabeza

Estaba oscuro y podía escuchar voces que se alzaban encolerizadas a través de la puerta. Los gritos parecían provenir principalmente de un lugar lejano. Las imágenes de la guerra golpeaban su cabeza, Dumbledore hacía algo

«Harry hay cosas que es mejor no recordar» —dijo el anciano

— ¡Harry! —Hermione lo despertó, su cara detonaba preocupación

— ¿Qué paso?

—Te quedaste dormido —dijo Hermione

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Draco Malfoy caminaba por el pasillo norte evitando lo más posible a todos, su aspecto lucía un poco diferente se podía notar que había madurado un poco, su cabello estaba un poco largo y no lo traía acomodado, daba un aspecto de alguien que no quiere que se acerquen a él.

—Malfoy —la voz de Nott lo hizo voltear. — ¿no piensas arreglarte?

Draco le lanzo una mirada fría y siguió su camino, su aspecto era algo que ya no le interesaba mucho, la única persona que remotamente podía opinar era Granger, Draco sonrió involuntariamente recordando el tiempo que había hablado con ella.

_La guerra había terminado, su familia fue llevada a juicio aunque lograron evadir Azkaban gracias a su madre y el hecho de haber huido en el último momento. Lo cual venía a significar nada, había vistó a su padre rebajarse para evitar pisar la prisión, el simplemente había sido exonerado gracias a un testimonio. El testimonio de Granger. Ella afirmo que el los había ayudado en una ocasión, después de eso lo dejaron libre. Aun así jamás creyó que ella podía siquiera ser la única persona que diera la cara por él. Después del juicio le pareció correcto agradecerle aunque una parte de, él, hubiera preferido no hacerlo, sentía vergüenza por ser salvado de nuevo por alguno de los Gryffindor. Sabía que ella se quedaba con los Weasley, pero no estaba tan desesperado como para ir a buscarla a ese lugar. Así que espero poder verla en algún lugar sin compañía; algo que le resulto difícil hasta que se dio por vencido y fue cuando la vio sola, en el mismo lugar que el estaba, un lugar cerca de la madriguera junto a un árbol. _

_Al principio ella reacciono saco su varita y le apunto pero después la bajo, Draco hizo lo que habia ido a hacer, agradecerle salvarlo de Azkaban _

— _¿Por qué me agradeces? —pregunto Hermione cuando él se acerco_

_Draco frunció el ceño_

—_Malfoy, solo hice lo que creí correcto _

—_claro porque luchas por las causas perdidas. —Chasqueo la lengua —bien solo quería decirte eso —dijo tratando de alejarse, sentía que su dignidad se había ido al hablar y tener que agradecerle a Granger _

—_Gracias —dijo ella. Logrando que él se detuviera ¿ella le agradecía?—Malfoy no eres una mala persona solo tomaste malas decisiones. _

— _¿quieres darme clases de moralidad Granger?_

—_No —dijo ella y sonrió —pero agradezco que hayas tragado tu orgullo aunque sea para agradecerme, aunque tu cara diga que preferirías recibir un Avada _

_Draco la vio con incredulidad y simplemente asintió _

—_Cuídate Malfoy —dijo ella de forma seria _

_Después de ese día Draco se había prometido no volver a hablar con ella, pero pronto se vio yendo al lugar con la ligera esperanza de encontrarla y así fue, al menos por un tiempo hablaron y él se dio cuenta que podía ser agradable y de pronto se encontró pensando:_

"_Quiero que me oigas sin juzgarme"_

Habían sido días agradables pero ahora estaban de vuelta en Hogwarts y las cosas serían diferentes, no creía poder siquiera acercarse a ella, no cuando todos lo veían como un criminal que no debía estar en ese lugar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ron caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts con Hermione

—No recuerdo que haya pasado —dijo ante la pregunta de su amiga

—Eso tiene preocupado a Harry

—Lo he notado —Dijo Ron. —pero es verdad no recuerdo nada de lo que dice, quizá solo es el estrés

Ambos asintieron les preocupaba su amigo

—Te veré en clases —dijo Hermione al ver a Draco del otro lado del pasillo

La chica camino disimuladamente hasta el rubio

—Malfoy —dijo pasando al lado de el

—Granger —contesto él y sonrió un poco

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Una noche de noviembre de 1982 el Doctor observaba como los controles de la TARDIS comenzaban a moverse solos

— ¿Qué sucede? —pregunto Clara

—No funcionan —contesto el Doctor

—No tienes ni la más mínima idea de lo que pasa ¿verdad? —dijo Clara cruzándose de brazos

—No, ni un poco pero lo descubriremos Pronto.

* * *

_**Bueno aquí esta como lo había prometido en mi Face el capitulo, espero les guste y va dedicado a , Serena T y Klaes que son tan amables de recordarme las cosas n_n**_

_**recuerden que es un pequeño Xover **_


	3. Segundo Acto: La caja azul y el libro

_**Como siempre los personajes no me pertenecen son de JKR**_

_**Doctor Who y sus personajes Pertenece a la BBC**_

_**Bueno este es un pequeño Crossover de Doctor Who y Harry Potter..**_

_**claro mas Harry Potter ya que sera breve la intervención de los otros personajes**_

* * *

_CAPITULO 2_

**_Segundo Acto_**

**_La caja azul y el libro_**

* * *

— ¿Dónde estamos Doctor? —Pregunto Clara acomodando su cabello

El doctor vio el castillo

—En problemas, muchos problemas, nos iremos de aquí rápido, —dijo tratando de abrir la Tardis que permanecía cerrada —O quizá no tan rápido, es que no me gusta este lugar

— ¿Qué lugar? —Clara se puso delante de el

—Hogwarts —contesto —El viejo director me prohibió venir aquí, pasaron muchas cosas, un dragón quizá queme algo la última vez que vine nada serio, pero el caso es que debemos irnos, cuando la Tardis se digne a abrirnos, —dijo molesto

—Doctor creo que alguien está ahí —Clara señalo un árbol.

—Oh, eso es malo, muy muy malo —Dijo viendo el árbol, sonrió y se acercó a el chico escondido —Hola Soy el Doc…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Harry abrió los ojos, no recordaba como había llegado hasta esa parte del bosque, lo último que recordaba era salir a caminar para visitar a Hagrid, había oído un ruido extraño cerca de la cabaña. Harry parpadeo tratando de recordar todo, había un hombre y una mujer. Corrió de regreso al lugar donde recordaba que los había visto, pero no había nada

— ¿Harry? —Hagrid lo vio preocupado — ¿Estas bien?

—Sí, creí haber visto algo

—Pudo haber sido cualquier cosa, hay muchas criaturas en el bosque ¿Seguro estas bien?

Harry asintió y acompaño a Hagrid hasta la cabaña

-.-.-.-.-.

Draco leía cuando Hermione se acercó a el

— ¿No me hablaras ahora que regresamos a Hogwarts? —Pregunto

—Creí que no me hablarías tú, no creo que a tu novio le guste mucho

—Sí, pero Ron ya no es mi novio —contesto Hermione —Dime la verdad Malfoy ¿Por qué hablaste conmigo ese día?

Draco la escaneo completa fijando sus penetrantes ojos en ella

—Curiosidad, veras Granger simplemente fue curiosidad —Contesto de forma fría, lo mejor era mantenerla alejada los pocos alumnos que habían regresado comenzaban a verlos extraños y él podía soportarlo, pero había desarrollado cierto agrado por la castaña que no le permitía dejar que la vieran como una criminal.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Clara entro al castillo sorprendiéndose por todo, aun se sorprendía por sorprenderse lo cual le resultaba tan contradictorio

— ¿Estás seguro de lo que haces? —Pregunto la chica

—Claro que no, ni un poco, pero oye estamos aquí no podemos irnos, la Tardis nos quiere en este lugar, debo descubrir porque

—No te creo mucho Doctor, creo que sabes algo ¿Sabes algo? —Pregunto cruzándose de brazos

—No, pero lo averiguare, mientras tanto seremos profesores mágicos

— ¿Mágicos? ¿Qué clase de profesores? No espera ¿Cómo seremos profesores?

—Mágicos, no lo sé aun lo estoy pensando, sonaba bien en mi cabeza cuando lo pensé —contesto el Doctor.

Minerva Mcgonagall abrió los ojos y casi siente que se muere cuando lo vio

—No, no, tú tienes prohibido volver aquí—Señalo al Doctor

—También me da gusto verte —contesto el Doctor — ¿Has envejecido? —Dijo besando a la directora

— ¿Qué Haces tú aquí?

—Larga historia, solo te diré que no me puedo ir

—Esto es..—Minerva se quedó sin palabras—De todos modos no puedes quedarte aquí, no después de todo lo que hiciste la última vez

—Sí, bueno no fue mi culpa, el Dragón estaba ahí yo solo lo toque, por cierto ella es Clara—Dijo señalando a la chica —Seremos tus nuevos profesores, de cualquier cosa

— ¿Pero me estas oyendo? No puedes quedarte

—Te oí, pero la Tardis me trajo hasta aquí por una razón, no puedo irme sin saber cuál es esa razón. Así que dame un trabajo, de magia mágica

— ¿Magia mágica? —Pregunto clara bajo —Magia Mágica —esa palabra la acabas de inventar. —dijo la joven

—Si, a que es genial—dijo el Doctor—Repítela rápido

-¿Potter te ha visto?—Interrumpió Mcgonagall

—Es posible, pero no te preocupes al parecer no recuerda, deja que me quede, dame un trabajo de mentira y te diré que está ocurriendo, porque algo ocurre ¿verdad?

Mcgonagall lo vio, detestaba que él tuviera razón, ese hombre y Albus simplemente la desquiciaban, pero ahora el viejo no estaba y le tocaba a ella lidiar con él.

—De acuerdo, pero no quiero que estés demasiado cerca de Harry

—Harry Potter, creí que era un libro —dijo Clara. —Yo lo leí, muy bueno ¿Es real? Vaya siempre creí que solo eran unos libros muy buenos

—Si todo el mundo cree eso, es la mejor forma de ocultar algo, escribe un libro y di que es fantasía, vende millones y nadie cree que sea verdad y quienes lo creen..—Se detuvo sonrió antes de continuar — Pues ¿quién creería algo así?—dijo rápidamente el Doctor —Solo alguien desquiciado

—Hola, humana, viejo en el tiempo, mi definición de cosas posibles ha cambiado—contesto clara señalándose —Dígame profesora. ¿Qué ocurre en Hogwarts? Siempre quise decir eso —dijo Clara emocionada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—¡Hey Harry! ¿Me estas oyendo? —Pregunto Ron a su amigo quien parecía distraído

—Si lo hago, te presto atención

— ¿Qué te dije? —Pregunto Ron

—Algo sobre el jabón

—No, te decía sobre el nuevo profesor, es un poco extraño. Harry deberías descansar, enserio amigo no estás bien

Harry asintió

—Iré a la biblioteca olvide algo —dijo alejándose de su amigo. Realmente tenía razón no estaba bien debía descansar, entro a la biblioteca se sorprendió al no encontrarse con Hermione como esperaba. Camino por los pasillos cuando un libro cayó a sus pies. Harry giro su cuerpo en busca de alguien, no había nadie tomo el libro y leyó la portada

_**Travesuras de Amor que no deberías Leer **_

Sonrió por el título quizá era algún tipo de libro de bromas, vio la hora eran las 15:58 pm guardo el libro en su mochila y se dirigió a la sala común. Una vez solo en su cuarto abrió el libro, le sorprendió que estuviera vacío

— ¿Qué? ¿No tiene nada?

De pronto las letras comenzaron a aparecer

"**16: 30 p.m Harry Potter abre el libro que dice claramente que no debería leerse" **

— ¿Pero qué? —dijo Harry sorprendido

"**Ahora está sorprendido y tiene cara de idiota, el título lo decía bien claro Potter ¿Eres tonto?"**

«Debo de estar Loco el libro no me está hablando»

"_**Estas muy loco, soy un libro no hablo Harry Potter, pero si hablara te diría que no deberías ir a la biblioteca esta tarde como a las 5:30 p.m cosas pasaran"**_

Harry cerró el libro de golpe y di un paso atrás vio el reloj faltaban diez minutos para la hora corrió a la biblioteca, con demasiada prisa sin percatarse que Hermione estaba parada sin darse cuenta la empujo al frente

— ¡Oye! —Grito Hermione

—Lo siento —dijo Harry sin prestar atención.

Hermione levanto sus libros algo andaba mal con Harry

— ¿Estas bien Granger? —Pregunto Draco dándole la mano, no sabía porque pero le causo gracia la forma en que acomodaba sus libros

—No te rías —dijo sin mucho ánimo la chica

Draco la sujeto y atrajo hacia él, por un segundo sus miradas se cruzaron.

—Malfoy ¿Estas huyendo de mí? —Pregunto Hermione

—Eso es tonto Granger —contesto Draco —Solo no…

—Lo entiendo —dijo ella —Por cierto lindo cambio, te favorece mucho el cabello de esa forma —dijo Hermione alejándose.

-.-.-.-.-.

Harry llego a la biblioteca, el lugar estaba vacío, ni un alma se asomaba

—Estúpido libro —dijo abriéndolo entonces las palabras comenzaron a aparecer de nuevo

"**Jamás dije que pasaría aquí, por cierto ¿no has pensado que estás loco? Soy un libro no lo sé todo, ¿Cómo va todo por ahí? Tiraste a Hermione al venir corriendo ¿verdad?"**

Harry cerró el libro de golpe, ese libro sabía demasiado, quizá era como en segundo año y había descubierto algo prohibido

—Ahí este señor Potter —Dijo el nuevo profesor —No has visto algo por aquí, algo extraño

—Doct… Profesor —Dijo Clara —Quizá quieras ser más específico, escuela de magia, dragones, magia, la definición de extraño puede ser incorrecta como ya te había dicho

—Lo que dijo la asistente, Potter —El nuevo profesor lo vio muy fijamente

—No he visto nada —Mintió Harry —Pero exactamente ¿Qué busca?

—Oh Potter, nada absolutamente nada, simplemente te vi parado ahí y quise hablarte ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?

—No —Contesto Harry — ¿Hay algo que quiera usted decirme?

—No —contesto el Doctor

Y ambos se quedaron viendo fijamente, Harry trataba de descubrir donde lo había visto mientras el Doctor trataba de descubrir que había descubierto Harry y trataba de ocultar

—Bien —dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo alejándose en direcciones contrarias

* * *

_**Bueno este pequeño Fic es para las personas de mi Face que me recuerdan y me lo habían pedido es corto pero a qui esta el capitulo, como siempre espero les guste y lamento demorarme, pero bueno estoy tratando de actualizar los fics pero no cuento con mucho tiempo libre así que espero me tengan Paciencia **_


	4. Tercer Acto: Los Villanos no son Feos

_**Como siempre los personajes no me pertenecen son de JKR**_

_**Doctor Who y sus personajes Pertenece a la BBC**_

_**Bueno este es un pequeño Crossover de Doctor Who y Harry Potter..**_

_**claro mas Harry Potter ya que sera breve la intervención de los otros personajes**_

* * *

**Travesuras de Amor **

**Y**

**Viajeros en el Tiempo **

**Tercer Acto:**

**Los Villanos no son Feos**

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Draco camino rápido, podía sentir que alguien lo seguía y no cualquier persona hacia días notaba que la asistente del nuevo profesor lo asechaba, lo esperaba de las chicas, ya que siempre lo habían acosado pero el hecho que esa mujer lo siguiera lo hacía sentir extraño

—Tu, detente —Dijo clara señalando a Draco —Solo firma aquí —dijo mostrándole una hoja — ¿Por qué me has hecho seguirte tanto tiempo por un autógrafo?

—Usted está loca—dijo Draco deteniéndose de golpe — ¿Por qué quiere mi autógrafo?

—Porque eres Draco Malfoy, el chico malo... Aunque eres muy lindo para ser malvado

— ¿Malvado? Así que las personas consideran que soy malvado —dijo con tono irónico y molesto.

Clara noto que el tono de voz que había usado Draco para decir lo último era muy parecido al que utilizaba el doctor cuando le recordaban cosas dolorosas

—No fue mi intención, realmente olvida todo esto —Clara escondió el papel

Draco dio un pequeño gruñido de frustración y siguió caminando

—No debió decir eso —Hermione le dijo a Clara —Usted no es maga, lo note

—Eres lista —dijo con una sonrisa —debes ser Hermione Granger, cabello castaño, inteligente, eres tal como creí que serias, Pero ¿Eres amiga de él? Creí que se odiaban

Hermione la observo de arriba abajo esa mujer era extremadamente extraña

—Yo no diría amigos exactamente

—Ya, pero algo ocurre pude notarlo

—No, simplemente que no es justo que todos señalen a alguien por sus acciones

—Tu mirada es la de alguien a quien le importa —dijo Clara y sonrió —Apuesto que él te importa más de lo que dices, de no ser así no me hubieras dicho que él no es malo — estar hablando precisamente con esa chica le parecía algo importante  
Hermione se sorprendió por esas palabras, sin dudas era una mujer extraña  
—Pero no me hagas caso, simplemente soy la ayudante del nuevo profesor suelo meterme donde no me llaman  
—Realmente es una persona Extraña —dijo Hermione con desconfianza

—No sabes cuánto —afirmo clara, viendo la silueta de Draco perderse en una esquina.—¿Me dirás que ocurre entre ustedes?

Hermione frunció el ceño, realmente no ocurría nada con Draco Malfoy al menos nada de lo que esa mujer estaba insinuando

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Harry sacudió su cabeza mientras escribía la tarea, realmente no le importaba mucho hacerlo, solo tenía en claro algo y eso era ser Auror, las hojas del misterioso libro se abrieron

_**Querido Potter:**__**  
**__**Draco y Hermione están sospechosos. Empieza a resultar incómodo cuando se ven tanto. Pero a juzgar por la cara al verse no deben de estar pensando realmente con la cabeza.**__**  
**__**Quizá con otra cosa. **__**Por cierto el nuevo profesor es muy extraño, pero no me hagas caso solo soy un libro, puedes estar loco  
**__**...**__**  
**__**Esa afirmación me da miedo. No sé por qué pensar que un chico loco toca mis hojas me incomoda (inserta imagen incomoda)**__**PD: ¿Te mencione que la portada dice no leer? Pero como lo has hecho te contare una historia, debes averiguar que ocurre… **_

— ¿Pero qué? —dijo Harry mientras las letras comenzaban a aparecer

_**Primer capítulo: **__**Los Villanos no son Feos**_

_**Harry leía con desconcierto lo que aparece en mis blancas y puras hojas, mientras se pregunta ¿Qué locura es todo esto que ocurre? ¿Cómo puedo saber lo que hace?, pues bien en algún lugar hay alguien que claramente no es feo, pero no precisamente para todos, hay alguien en especial en la mente de esa persona. De pronto el comienza a notar como ella aparece en sus pensamientos sin motivo alguno.**_

Harry se quedó intrigado ¿alguien que era malo y que no era feo? para su molestia la imagen de Draco apareció, no es que él lo considerara guapo pero...está bien qué diablos no pasaba nada si el admitía que el rubio era simpático a la vista de las chicas es más envidiaba un poco eso y el ser un chico malo lo hacía aún más popular entre estas, a excepción de su amiga que parecía inmune a los encantos del chico

—Malfoy —dijo

Las letras comenzaron a aparecer de nuevo

_**Potter logra adivinar de quien hablo, ¡que sorpresa! **_

_**El Joven Malfoy pensaba en una chica en especial, nadie lo sabe pero ellos dos han tenido un encuentro predestinado gracias a alguien, un día alguien hizo que ellos dos quedaran solos y….**_

Las letras se detuvieron. Harry siguió revisando el libro y noto que se le hacía tarde para la siguiente clase

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El doctor se escondió tras los arbustos mientras comía una rana de chocolate

— ¿Qué haces? —Pregunto Clara sentándose al lado de el

—Espió a Potter, es más que obvio y planeo volverme vegetariano, estas cosas saben horrendo —dijo mientras la rana saltaba —A parte de que se escapa ¿Qué hacías tú? —Pregunto el Doctor

—Pues, si espías a Potter, haces un mal trabajo ese no es Harry Potter —dijo Clara señalando a Neville—Por otro lado he averiguado algo interesante sobre Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy —dijo de forma perspicaz la chica

— ¿No es Potter? —Dijo asomándose de nuevo —Te prohíbo que te involucres en cosas de ellos, veo tu cara quieres hacer de celestina ¿Qué pasa con las chicas que quieren juntar a todo mundo?

—Eso, no es cierto —se defendió clara y el Doctor la vio serio —Quizá un poco, pero en verdad algo ocurre

De Pronto el doctor escucho algo, algo que lo dejo helado

—Shhh —dijo y volteo su rostro en todas direcciones en busca del extraño sonido

— ¿Qué ocurre?

El Doctor se quedó pálido antes de siquiera decir lo que estaba pasando

—Justo ahora una historia se está escribiendo, estamos dentro de una historia, cualquier cosa puede pasar, un libro dimensional se ha abierto alguien en algún punto del tiempo está escribiendo y otro alguien lo está leyendo

— ¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Y que es un libro dimensional?

—Es cuando ocurre lo que se lee en el libro, oh esto es malo, si alguien escribe algo malo y una persona lo lee eso pasara, porque es un libro del futuro ¿Pero quién fue el idiota que lo abrió?

— ¿Insinúas que estamos dentro de un libro justo ahora? —dijo Clara emocionada y asustada

—No necesariamente, alguien está en el libro puedo oír cómo se escribe

—Vaya, estar contigo es cada vez más extraño, ¿No tenías una clase?

—Es verdad —dijo el Doctor — ¿De qué es mi clase?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Draco se detuvo en seco cuando se dio cuenta que por alguna razón no dejaba de pensar en Hermione, cerró los ojos y conto hasta diez y lentamente los abrió de nuevo, ahí estaba de nuevo «No me gustas las sabelotodo» se dijo y entonces Hermione apareció con ropa entallada, Draco trago pesado y comenzó a contar, sentía la respiración acelerada… no podía estar fantaseando con Granger, eso estaba mal

—Joven Malfoy, llega Tarde —La voz de la molesta asistente lo hizo percatarse que había entrado en el salón, suspiro tranquilo al darse cuenta que no veía a Hermione con un traje ajustado, estaba sentada junto a Potter

Harry toco su frente le dolía la cabeza el libro había dejado de hablarle, después de lo último ¿Qué significaba eso de descubrir lo que ocurría?

—Soy Jhon Smith su profesor de —El Doctor se detuvo y pregunto a clara de que iba su clase falsa —Ética y valores mágicos —dijo sin mucha confianza

Hermione alzo la mano

—Sí, señorita "lo sé todo" —dijo el Doctor ganándose la mirada de reproche de Clara —Es Decir Granger ¿Qué ocurre?

— ¿Exactamente de qué trata esta clase?

El doctor parpadeo y se removió incomodo por la pregunta

—Precisamente de eso, de ética mágica ¿sabe que es la ética?

Hermione asintió

—Bien eso responde la pregunta por favor todos hagan cosas éticas con su magia, no la usen si no es necesario y mucho menos para atacar a su profesor.

La clase se fue lento mientras el Doctor trataba de explicar cosas que ni el entendía, había cosas que el Doctor detestaba y acababa de descubrir que dar clases era una de esas cosas, Clara por otro lado era profesora de literatura antigua, por lo que ella fue de más ayuda de lo que el reconocería en ese momento, de todos modos fijo sus ojos en Harry, el chico parecía ocultar algo, era como si pudiera oler un secreto a la distancia.

Harry salió del salón acomodo su túnica y se cercioro que nadie lo siguiera, saco el libro cuando creyó que estaba en un lugar lo bastante alejado y lo tiro al lago, dio media vuelta

— ¿Es tuyo? —La voz del nuevo profesor lo asusto —Creo que se te cayo —le dijo depositando el libro en sus manos. Harry parpadeo sorprendido y giro su vista al lago —Disculpe—dijo pero ya no había nadie, en cambio escucho un sonido conocido, un sonido que le trajo recuerdos del bosque prohibido, un sonido como de algo desvaneciéndose y de pronto la caja azul apareció como un poderoso golpe en su cabeza

— ¿Potter? —El Doctor vio a Harry —Lo encontré —le grito a Clara mientras el chico volvía su rostro

— ¿Cómo puede estar aquí, si estaba allá? —Pregunto Harry

El Doctor lo vio y escaneo con su destornillador (Varita mágica)

—Me has visto por allá —dijo señalando el lugar —Justo ahora

—de que habla me acaba de devolver el libro... Que —Harry se detuvo —Olvídelo —dijo acomodando sus cosas y guardando de nuevo el libro y alejándose del lugar

—Interesante —dijo El Doctor a clara —Creo que ya se quien abrió el libro

— ¿Harry? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Porque al parecer se lo acabo de regresar, tiene partículas temporales lo que indica que ha tenido contacto con algo del futuro y él dijo que le devolví el libro, lo que quiere decir que en algún momento se lo devolveré

—Te gusta decir cosas sin sentido, ya lo sé pero las personas normales no entendemos —lo acuso Clara mientras veía a Harry alejarse más — ¿Estará bien?

—Por supuesto es Harry Potter, ¿No has leído los libros? Además si le devolví el libro quiere decir que es algo bueno lo que sea que se está escribiendo… ahora sigamos buscando a ese alumno perdido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hermione abrió los ojos no recordaba haberce dormido en la biblioteca junto sus cosas cuando escucho un ruido

Harry abrió el libro, no estaba mojado ni nada, parecía que no lo hubiera tirado nunca, al lago la única diferencia era una pequeña marca con sus iniciales, al inicio y el titulo las hojas parecían más viejas busco la última hoja que había leído, había más palabras escritas

_**Después de mucho tiempo bajo el agua, al fin volvió a abrirme Harry, el cual se olvidó que debía estudiar con Hermione en la biblioteca, pero ahora es tarde y ella está sola…. Pero no por….**_

Harry cerro el libro sin terminar de leer lo que decía y fue a la biblioteca

_**Pero no por mucho tiempo, Hermione se encontró con Draco Malfoy, mientras Harry Potter ignoraba mis preciosas Palabras, por otro lado no se percato de lo que ocurrió en el pasillo **_

Las palabras comenzaron a desaparecer del libro.

_**-.-.-.-.-.**_

Draco se sorprendió cuando la vio. Hermione estaba dormida sobre una mesa, trato de no hacer ruido pero choco contra un estante...

—Lo siento, soy yo —dijo alzando los brazos

— ¿Malfoy? —Hermione se acercó a él y tiro los libros que se encontraban en la orilla

Draco se inclinó y la ayudo, no estaba seguro porque hacia eso. Y de pronto volvió a sentir una corriente recorriendo su cuerpo

—Es tarde —dijo Draco y camino con ella hacia la salida... Ambos giraron en el pasillo cuando Harry entro en busca de Hermione

— ¿Estas bien Malfoy? —Pregunto Hermione —En la tarde parecías distraído

Draco puso su mejor cara de odio

— ¿Qué ocurre Granger? Te fijas demasiado en mi ¿Acaso te gusto? No eres mi tipo, no creas que el hecho de haberme ayudado te hace especial para mi sigues siendo una impura, no importa nada

—Lo tengo claro —contesto Hermione sin apartar la mirada de los ojos de él, —Pero ¿Por qué estás tan cerca de una impura?

Antes de darse cuenta y como si algo los hubiera empujado sus labios se rozaron.

Harry entro en la biblioteca Hermione no estaba ahí. agito su cabeza y regreso por el pasillo sin percatarse de las dos siluetas al otro extremo. Pero si vio algo que llamo su atención un reloj en el suelo tenia unas extrañas figuras en el, lo tomo por instinto y guardo en su pantalón.

-.-.-.-.-.

Harry volvió a su cuarto justo para leer las últimas líneas del capítulo del libro antes de que desaparecieran.

_**El chico malo, resulto no ser tan malo simplemente que la chica no quería reconocerlo, por eso ese pequeño beso provocado por un olvido por parte de alguien comenzó algo muy divertido**_

_**PD: **__**Querido Potter, podrías leer completo lo que está escrito. Según Hermione no lo haces, por lo que han acordado que lo más prudente es hacerlo antes de que se me ocurra otra "travesura". Lo que ellos llaman travesura yo lo llamo afán de investigación. Sabes lo que quiero decir**_

* * *

Hola bueno aquí otro capitulo de este pequeño fic cross dedicado a las chicas del face que lo pidieron ^^ espero les vaya gustando... como ya había dicho a los que leen **Counting Stars** habrá una pequeña sorpresa en el siguiente capitulo bueno espero sus comentarios


	5. Cuarto Acto: ¿Chico malo y besos?

**Harry Potter es de JKR**

**Doctor Who y sus personajes pertenecen a la BBC**

_**Bueno este es un pequeño Crossover de Doctor Who y Harry Potter..**_

_**claro mas Harry Potter **_

**Capitulo dedicado a RoseAvis**

**El video de este Fanfic**

** www. youtube watch?v=h-u-JMeuZRY**

_**Todo Junto**_

* * *

**Travesuras De Amor **

**Viajeros En El Tiempo**

**Capitulo 5**

**Cuarto Acto: ¿Chico malo y besos? **

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

* * *

Ron vio a Harry, parecía raro y su rostro era el de alguien que no ha dormido, lo sabía por las ojeras que se asomaban

No solía ver sorprendida a Hermione muy a menudo. Su control es demasiado bueno. Por lo tanto, fue muy gratificante verla boquiabierta cuando Harry cayó al suelo. Ron compuso su expresión a juego y se inclino para tomarle el pulso. —Su corazón late todavía —contesto.

—llevémoslo a la enfermería —dijo Hermione.

Harry estaba sobre el mismo laberinto, en la prueba de los tres magos, podía ver a Cedric, parecía decirle algo, pero no podía oírlo

_"Harry"_ oía cerca, la voz suave como un susurro, seduciéndolo _"Harry"_ la voz se hacía cada vez más cercana, él quería alcanzarla, tenía miedo, conocía la voz. Entonces Cedric lo vio, y sonrió. _"Despierta"_ dijo el chico

Harry respiraba agitado, le dolía la cabeza, no podía estar bien, solo dolía cuando él, cuando Voldemort estaba cerca

—¿Estás bien?—Pregunto Hermione preocupada

—SI—Harry se incorporo lentamente— ¿Qué paso?

—Te desmayaste mientras íbamos a clases, Madame Pomfrey dice que no has dormido bien—Ron dijo viéndolo—Debes descansar

—Lo hare

—Chicos dejen que Harry descanse—Madame Pomfrey les dijo.—Necesita dormir

—Te vemos al rato —Dijo Ron.

Hermione le dedico una sonrisa a Harry antes de salir de la enfermería junto a Ron

Harry reviso sus cosas, había algo que quería saber. O mejor dicho le urgía averiguar entonces vio las letras, suspiro aliviado y comenzó a leer.

-.-.-.-.

**Querido Potter:**

_**Ellos se han besado. Con lengua.**_**Lo sé, es asqueroso...Pero en parte es tu culpa...**

**Bueno, no ha sido con lengua. Pero si se besaron. En realidad la beso él. Pero el resultado es el mismo así que puedo alegar que se besaron.**

— ¿Quién se beso?—Pregunto Harry

_**Deja de cotillear Potter eso es de tan mal gusto…Has hecho travesuras lo sé, ¿es que no puedes simplemente hacer algo sin empujar a esos dos a estar juntos? Demasiado juntos. Por otro lado las pesadillas comienzan ¡Oh sorpresa! Realmente no, ya las tenias, seré bueno y te diré algo, puede que no sean pesadillas ¿Qué olvidaste cuando estuviste en el bosque?**_

— ¿Sería demasiado pedir que este libro dejara de escribirse solo?—Harry lo cerro de golpe, tenia clases contra las artes oscuras... Además ese sueño con Cedric lo tenía muy preocupado. Aunque más que sueño era una pesadilla y de nuevo la caja azul en su mente. Una caja azul con alguien dentro, alguien mojado y desarrapado

* * *

-.-.-.-.

**Londres 2013**

—El Doctor corrió a casa de Amelia, aun tenía su ropa desarreglada, había estado con Harry Potter y su amigo en el bosque…el había prometido que volvería donde estaba la niña, ¡lo había prometido! «Confía en mi Soy el Doctor» eso le había dicho, a la niña escocesa, la primera persona que veía su nuevo rostro. Acaba de volver, la regeneración no era agradable menos si explotas tu Tardis en el proceso

—_Sé lo que hay en tu cuarto la grieta, es peligrosa—dijo entrando rápido a la casa alguien lo golpeo en la cabeza, justo lo que necesitaba para aclarar sus recuerdos _

—_Un intruso—dijo una chica vestida de policía_

—_¿Donde está Amelia, la pequeña niña?_

—_Parece que el sospechoso sabe algo de Amelia Pond —La chica dijo en su radio y luego lo vio— ¿Cómo la conoce?_

—_Le prometí volver_

—_Amelia desapareció hace seis meses_

— _¿Qué? no puedo llegar seis meses Tarde, le dije cinco minutos, espera ¿ me golpeaste en la cabeza?_

—_Entraste en mi casa_

— _¿Tu casa? Vale ¿Porque todo mundo me esposa?—Pregunto viendo su brazo sujeto a un tubo con unas esposas— ¿No eres policía? _

—_Es mi casa y soy policía —La chica le dijo seria, parecía verlo con desconfianza _

—_Vale, si es tu casa ¿Cuántos cuartos hay?_

—_Cuatro —Contesto rápido _

—_Cinco —dijo el Doctor—Por el rabillo del ojo, ver por el rabillo del ojo eso que no quieres ver nunca, porque te da miedo verlo_

_La chica volteo lentamente ahí estaba, un cuarto que jamás había visto ¿Cómo era posible?_

_—Es un cuarto ¿Porque nunca lo vi?_

_—Un Filtro de percepción, es pequeño pero logra que no veas ciertas cosas. __No entres, es peligroso_

_Ella entro _

— _¿Tengo una cara a la que nadie le hace caso?_

.-.-.-.-.-.-

— ¿Profesor?—Hermione Granger estaba frente al Doctor, no sabía porque había recordado ese incidente después de volver a buscar a la niña

— ¿Qué ocurre Granger? —Pregunto acomodando su corbata

—Me preguntaba si necesita toda la lista de cosas que nos pidió, porque es muy extraño que..

El coloco su dedo sobre los labios de ella

—Hablas demasiado—dijo y puso cara de saber algo— ¡Oh por todo lo sagrado! Tu estas en esa historia, y tus labios, no, no quiero saber lo que ocurrió—Se limpio el dedo como si hubiera tocado algo radiactivo—Granger solo por curiosidad, ¿No te ha pasado algo extraño? ¿Pequeños incidentes?

Hermione puso cara de sorpresa ¿Cómo lo sabía? ¿Quién más sabia lo suyo con Malfoy? ¿Era demasiado obvio?

—No, no hagas eso—dijo el Doctor—deja de pensar, deja de hacerlo, deja de recordarlo… Yo no quiero saberlo, porque si lo sé, Clara ganara y no quiero decirle que tenía razón

Hermione estaba más que confundida, ese hombre hablaba sin parar y no se le entendía ni un poco lo que decía.

—La tarea—dijo Hermione

—Sí, sobre... Espera ¿Sobre qué era? No importa hazla, ya recordare o quizá no o puede ser que te este probando, nunca lo sabrás—Y con estas palabras dejo a Hermione con la boca abierta sin saber que decir

—Es extraño. Lo sé—Clara dijo a Hermione acercandose por detrás, logrando espantarla—Pero te acostumbras a su forma de hablar, uno se pregunta ¿De dónde es? ¿Hacia dónde va? Nadie lo sabe… supongo que te ocurre lo mismo con ese chico, lamento haberlo juzgado, pero aquí entre chicas ¿En verdad Draco Malfoy? El mismo Draco que en el segundo Lib.. —Clara corrigió —Segundo año uso esa palabra fea

Hermione sentía que su cabeza estaba por explotarle, esa gente era extraña, hablaban rápido y sin sentido. Por su paz mental prefirió ir a su sala común.

Harry suspiro cansado, realmente estaba demasiado cansado y no quería dormir, cuando dormía tenia pesadillas nada agradables, no podía recordarlas, pero sabía que estaban ahí, esperando por él.

—Odio al nuevo profesor—Hermione dijo sentándose al lado del Harry. —No entendí nada de lo que me dijo

—Es un poco extraño—afirmo Harry. De pronto una idea fugaz cruzo por su mente, había leído algo de Hermione sobre leer algo y travesuras. — ¿Has visto un libro azul?

—Define libro azul

—Uno sin letras que…—se detuvo ella lo veía como si estuviera loco y quizá lo estaba o se volvería loco pronto— ¿Conoces un chico malo que no sea malo, pero que una chica besaría en un pasillo?

Hermione de nuevo sintió un vuelco en el estomago ¿Acaso todos lo sabían? Eso había sido jodidamente detallado, como si quisiera insinuarle algo ¿Harry lo sabía? Si él lo sabia pronto lo sabría Ron. Y toda la escuela ¿Qué dirían? De hecho ¿Qué pasaba con Draco? ni ella lo sabía, siempre parecía que las cosas conspiraban para que ellos estuvieran solos, o se encontraran como si alguien lo planeara

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

El Doctor vio a McGonagall parecía molesta y su rostro era el de alguien que está por regañarte en cualquier momento ¿Por qué siempre lo regañaban? El era parcialmente inocente de cualquier cosa que lo acusara.

«Nadie la creerá si lo dice. Puedo desacreditarla con facilidad. Nadie cree a las directoras. No son de fiar. Seguro que hay algún refrán que lo dice. ¡Además yo soy el Doctor! ¡Puedo demostrar lo que quiera cuando quiera!» Pensó y se regaño, de nuevo ahí estaba pensando tonterías en vez de averiguar dónde estaba el susodicho estudiante, del cual no sabía ni el nombre

—Él estudiante ¿Cuál era su nombre?

Mcgonagall lo vio como si estuviera loco, lo cual era lo más seguro, solo Dumbledore lo entendía, y eso era porque a veces decían cosas que nadie más entendía

— ¿Cual estudiante?—Pregunto la mujer

—Exacto —Contesto el Doctor. — ¿Cuál? No lo recuerda ese es el asunto

—ahh—La directora suspiro —Recuérdame ¿Por qué estás aquí?

—La Tardis, mi caja azul, máquina del tiempo y espacio, esa cosa que me sacara de aquí no funciona

—De acuerdo, solo arréglala Pronto —dijo la mujer y se alejo de él

El Doctor lo escucho de nuevo el sonido de las letras sobre el papel escribiendo algo que había pasado. Se agacho como si eso pudiera evitar que él hiciera algo, lo cual era idiota, si el libro escribía que el montaba un Dragón o un pony incluso si decidía que la corbata era estúpida, eso pasaría, claro siempre y cuando alguien lo leyera.

— ¿Por qué siempre yo?—dijo—Es como si lo raro me persiguiera

—Viajero del tiempo, extraterrestre, otro planeta cualquier cosa rara te persigue —Clara le dijo interrumpiendo su monologo

— ¿clara recuerdas al estudiante perdido?

—Claro, es...—Ella no podía recordar su nombre

—Pero sabes de él, sabes que alguien se perdió

—Lo sé, pero no recuerdo su nombre

—Nadie lo recuerda, porque nunca existió, toda su vida fue borrada, todo puede pasar en esta escuela… Por eso no vengo aquí hay demasiadas paradojas, demasiados cambios, el tiempo siempre esta fluyendo.

— ¿Cómo no puede existir y puedo recordar que está perdido?

—El jamás fue parte de tu vida, es algo del tiempo tiemposo, cosas así,

—No tienes idea como siempre, no sabes porque ¡ha! y acabas de inventar otra palabra tonta—Clara rodo los ojos, era obvio que aunque lo supiera tardaría mucho en decir algo simple. Mejor no saberlo

.-.-.-.-.-.

* * *

—Estúpido Libro, ¿Por qué te abrí? —dijo Harry cuando se quedo solo—es que siempre agarro libros sospechosos. ¡Qué miedo!

**Da verdadero miedito cuando haces estas cosas. Hablar contigo mismo y eso.**

**Espera... ¿qué? ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿Se besaran de nuevo?! ¡Puaj, no! Potter porque siempre me obligas a escribir esto. Con el asco que me da pensar que es tu culpa y me culpas a mí de todo, que ya te dije que mi portada dice bien claro no leer. Ahora me veo obligado a contar la Historia presta atención.**

De pronto unas nuevas palabras aparecieron rapidamente

_**Él camino por el Jardín con una sonrisa, solo pocos lo notaron y es que a nadie le importa nada lo que ocurría con él simplemente a nadie le importaba, ella tenía la mirada de alguien que es descubierta, quería terminar eso aunque en un principio no pensó en nada de eso, pero ahora parecía que todos lo sabían, incluso Potter, si él, porque había dicho algo que quizá no debía decir**_

—_**Creo que lo saben…. —Ella le dijo bajo**_

_**.-.-.-.-.-.**_

Hermione se acerco a Draco, tenía un libro en la mano, la excusa perfecta para acercarse a él sin levantar sospechas

—Creo que lo saben—susurro Hermione

— ¿Qué?—Pregunto Draco

—Lo nuestro. El nuevo profesor, la asistente y Harry

— ¿Potter? ¿Cómo lo sabes? —Draco pregunto viéndola fijamente. Ella parecía demasiado alterada

—No... No lo sé, el profesor dijo algo que no entendí, luego esa mujer me dijo algo de no saber a dónde va alguien, y Harry pregunto por un chico malo y besos en el pasillo

— ¿Chico malo y besos? No entiendo lo que dices

—Quizá no lo dijeron así, pero te lo aseguro lo saben. O lo sospechan alguien lo sabe

—Tranquila, quizá nadie lo sabe—Draco sonrió jamás la había visto alterada de esa forma, preocupada, tal vez la había visto molesta demasiadas veces, pero así de nerviosa y con un extraño brillo en sus ojos como si estuviera al borde de un colapso mental jamás y por alguna razón sintió que eso era algo muy significativo, al menos para él. Eso significaba que confiaba en él Un poco más y eso era algo bueno.

Draco cerró los ojos una vez mas solo para comprobar que estaba despierto y no estaba teniendo alguna especie de alucinación como la del día pasado cuando había imaginado a Hermione Granger en traje ajustado.

— ¿Draco?

— ¿Qué?—Pregunto el rubio

Hermione frunció el ceño

— ¿Me estás oyendo?—Preguntó Hermione retirando un mechón de cabello rubio de la frente del chico.

—Sí, es solo que esto...—Draco no termino la palabra ni siquiera estaba muy seguro de lo que estaba pasando entre ellos. — ¿Estás segura?

Hermione vaciló un momento, lo cierto era que no estaba segura de nada, pero algo en ella le decía que estaba bien.

—Tranquilo, somos mayores, para decidir nuestra vida. Quizá tienes razón y nadie lo sabe

Draco sonrió ante ese comentario, solo ella lograba que algo sonara tan planeado y ordenado, después de todo, no estaba muy seguro de lo que estaba pasando

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Eso era mucho para él, era importante aunque no sabía porque ella estaba sí. Lentamente se acerco y…**_

Las letras desaparecieron rápidamente. Harry busco algo indicio de nuevas palabras pero no había nada

— ¿Pero qué?—Dijo casi con un grito— ¿Se besaron?

— ¿Quién qué?—Pregunto Ron entrando a la habitación – ¿Estás bien?

Harry escondió el libro en su espalda, no quería que nadie supiera de él. No quería decirlo pero era interesante hablar con ese libro, aunque quizá era como en segundo año, de ser así el llegaría al fondo de todo eso. Descubriría el secreto de ese libro.

—Nadie, solo recordaba algo, pero no recuerdo el nombre de… olvídalo saldré un rato la tarea tu sabes—Balbuceo Harry

— ¿Pero qué?—Dijo Ron sin entender nada de lo que Harry había dicho, ¿es que acaso todos comenzaban a hablar como ese Profesor raro?

Harry salió rápido y abrió el libro

**¡Repito! SE HAN… LO SABES ¿CÓMO ES QUE NO SABES QUIEN ES? ¡NO LO HAS HECHO!... ¿verdad**? **Dime que no lo hiciste**. **Has vuelto a decir algo que los llevo a estar juntos, por cierto deja de cotillear es de mal gusto, ya te lo dije… Potter a esta edad quieres saber mucho, por cierto debes dormir, quizá algo nuevo se descubra**

**.-.-.-.-.**

* * *

Clara observo al Doctor mientras parecía huir de algo imaginario

—Shhh —susurro él como si ella hubiera hablado. — Ahí está de nuevo —fijo si mirada en el cielo— Alguien escribe, odio ese sonido, es un sonido feo. ¿Porque alguien escribiría?

— Creo que podrías estar exagerando, de todos modos ¿no tenias que averiguar la desaparición de alguien?—Clara lo interrogó con la mirada

— ¿No tenias que ser celestina?— Contra ataco él.

—Te lo aseguro, algo pasa con ellos, lo que me intriga es lo siguiente. Es decir yo leí el final. Según lo que dices cuando alguien lee el final de algo suele ocurrir, entonces ¿como ocurrió el fina?—Clara coloco su mano en forma pensativa

—Humanos, son tan ¡Humanos!.Bueno eso es parte de algo que no está escrito, el tiempo se reescribe siempre, no es lineal, y solo puedes escribir lo que puedes imaginar si alguien te lo cuenta, no sabes si es verdad, eso es ese final, algo que puede ser.

Clara lo vio, odiaba cuando hablaba sin cesar y estaba claro que no había dicho nada que despejara sus dudas, en cambio tenía una migraña espantosa

—Ese no es Potter—Dijo la chica—Espías a alguien diferente de nuevo

—Claro, lo sabía, es... No sé quien es—Confirmo el Doctor, el no admitía errores

-.-.-.-.-.

_**Potter, en verdad me estás dando miedo ¿Cómo es que termine escribiendo esto? Claro lo olvidaba no abras ese reloj, aunque quizá no me hagas caso**_

De nuevo las palabras desaparecieron. ¡Oh si! Él descubriría el secreto de ese libro. Harry se prometió hacerlo.

* * *

_**Hola bueno aquí otro capitulo de este pequeño fic cross dedicado a las chicas del face que lo pidieron, perdonen la demora con este Capitulo, lo se es una historia extraña, pero es que simplemente así es el Doctor, extraño, desesperante y adorable. y Harry él pobre no sabe lo que ocurre.**_

_**Gracias por sus comentarios**_

Como siempre pueden saber mas de los adelantos de mis fics en el grupo de Facebook: _**I**** DO, I DO &amp; Beutiful Chaos Dramiones,**_ un grupo que crearon unas chicas del face *-* y claro en mi face Personal donde subo los adelantos y las ediciones de los Capítulos **Sakura Gremory**


End file.
